Nothin' On You
by SunAndWhiskey
Summary: Shameless PWP inspired by song lyrics. NOT a song fic. I couldn't get this little scene out of my head. Established Rizzles. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Mistakes are mine. I don't own these characters. Will update with part II shortly. Let me know if you like. xx SW (Song inspiration: Nothin' On You / Cody Johnson)**

**Part I**

It was no secret that Maura Isles was a very cultured woman. She had wandered around more museums by the time she was 10 than most people would in their entire lives. She could spot a piece of fine art almost as quickly as she could make a Y-incision. She had lived in places that others may be lucky to visit on vacation. She had sailed across the cerulean waters of the Mediterranean. Stood in awe of Saint Mark's Basilica. Eaten a Puits d'amour at Stohrer. Walked down the strip in Las Vegas while being entranced by the sheer amount of people, lights, and noise. Looked over the skyline of New York while flying in from her mother's plane. Most people who know her would say that she has a taste for the finer things in life, and she would agree. She isn't afraid of indulging herself or her proclivities. But, nothing that Maura has ever laid eyes on or experienced in her well-lived life could light a candle to the exquisite woman in standing in front of her.

The Boston Police Department was holding a charity cocktail party for the Children of Fallen Officers Fund. The fund, and the party, were all Maura's ideas of course. She thought the department could use a little good press and a good time. And quite frankly, selfishly she could admit to herself, she just wanted to see her girlfriend dressed to the nines in front of all her high society friends and their mutual friends from the department. Looking her girlfriend up and down from her vantage point, Jane Rizzoli did not disappoint. She never did.

Maura eyed her from the bar she was casually standing against, sipping on the glass of wine she just ordered. Jane was dressed like Maura had never seen her before, and it was starting to short circuit her brain. Of course, Jane's outfit and accessories were all her doing. And, she may have had to agree to wear a Tom Brady jersey and eat several unsavory stadium foods at multiple Patriots' games this fall. But she would eat sausage dogs for the rest of her days if it meant seeing Jane like this.

The detective had on a sleek, sleeveless black dress that stopped just above her long, tanned legs. Her calves were especially defined thanks to the red heels that made her tall frame even more eye-catching. Her hair was curled but pinned up, thanks to Angela's helpful hands before they left. Two diamond studs dotted both ears, courtesy of Maura's extensive jewelry collection. Her form was exquisite. Better than anything Donatello, Michaelangelo, or Alexandros of Antioch could have ever dreamed of forming. She was drawing the attention of many people in the room, like always. Even if Jane ignored the gazes turned her way on a normal day, Maura didn't. She knew how lucky she was to get to see Jane Rizzoli up close and _very _personal on a regular basis. Speaking of up close and personal…

Jane had her head tilted back in laughter, probably at one of Frost's off-color jokes. The tendons of her neck were deliciously taut, just begging for attention. Maura decided she couldn't withstand Jane's magnetism any longer. Carrying her glass of wine in one hand, she sauntered over to Jane and placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling Jane out of her reverie. Jane turned to look at her, still smiling. The smile grew when she saw who was bargaining for her attention.

Maura didn't waste time with niceties. She had already made rounds among the party, speaking politely to those people that would think rudely of her if she didn't. She laughed along with many of the officers and detectives she worked with on a daily basis, even if she didn't understand some of their jokes. Now? Now it was time to get her lithe girlfriend extracted from this party and home as fast as humanly possible.

She used the hand on Jane's shoulder to turn the woman toward her, before letting her hand drift down to cloth-covered abs. She lifted herself to her tippy-toes, a struggle to reach Jane's ear since the tall woman was wearing heels. Speaking directly into Jane'e ear, she murmured, "Jane, I am going to get our coats and then I'm pulling the car around. I have had all I can take of you looking like this, so I expect you out front in five minutes. We are going home, and I'm going to fuck you. All. Night. Long." She felt Jane gasp quietly against her cheek. Sure, she thought most crass language had no place in an educated society, but Jane made her throw all decorum right out the window. She pulled back to see Jane's jovial look from moments before was gone, replaced with darkening eyes and intense features. Maura let her hand drift casually across Jane's middle as she turned to walk away, set on fulfilling her promises. Right before she turned her head, she threw a wink towards Jane for good measure.

Jane could hear Frost and Korsak's low whistles from behind her. Normally, she would be in the mood for chastising them and busting their balls but now, she was in the mood for something else entirely. Turning a glazed look back toward the two men, she rattled off quickly, "Well it's been a nice night guys, but Maura said she's ready to go. I'll see you Monday."

The two men didn't even have a chance to goad the detective much less respond in kind before she had scurried off, chasing the blonde haired beauty toward the exit.

Korsak spoke first. "She is so whipped. I really can't believe it."

Frost nodded but then raised his eyebrows in understanding. "Yeah, she is. But wouldn't you be, too?" Korsak lifted his glass in response as the two turned to make their way to the bar for a refill.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said two-shot but I may extend this out for one or two more chapters. Let me know what you think!**

**Part II**

Maura is surprised she is actually pulling into her driveway, thankful she hasn't managed to hit anything on their way home. Between Jane's hand on her thigh and her mind meticulously detailing all of the downright dirty things she wants to do to the raven-haired woman, she's impressed that she hasn't spontaneously combusted. Even though she knows it's a scientific impossibility, it feels like there's a real chance of it happening as hot and bothered as she is.

Maura catches Jane's arm before the taller woman can climb out of the dark Mercedes. Speaking in an authoritative tone, she directs, "Jane, I am going to make sure the house is all locked up and ensuring your mother will not be over to interrupt us. Then, I'm coming up to the bedroom, and I want you ready for me." The smoke in her voice leaves nothing to the imagination. Jane knows exactly what 'ready' means. She can only squirm in her seat as Maura turns to finally exit the car.

The two women say nothing as they walk up the path to the door, too busy lost in the anticipation of what's coming. Jane doesn't waste any time, pulling off her heels so she can take the stairs two at a time. She can hear Maura's heels click against the hardwood as she makes sure they would most definitely be alone through the night and into the morning. She unzips herself out of her dress with only mild difficulty and takes care to lay it smoothly on the chair in the corner of their bedroom. Removing her earrings one at a time, she carries them to the vanity and lays them in the jewelry dish. Finally, she strips off her bra and underwear and climbs onto the bed, laying unashamedly on top of the sheets. Maura said be ready, she wouldn't appreciate Jane hiding under the covers when she finally made her appearance. She decides to leave her hair up for now; Maura always likes to take it down herself when she has the opportunity.

She can feel the wetness at the apex of her thighs grow when the familiar _click-click _of heels traverses up the stairs.

Maura pauses in the doorway, taking in the sight of her girlfriend's toned and tanned body in all of its glory. Sure, there are scars and bumps and bruises. But, the only thing their additions accomplish is making Jane more striking. She is like a real work of fine art displayed for Maura's eyes only, and Maura isn't taking her job of perusing lightly. Her hazel eyes travel over muscular legs, up to defined abs, then to pert breasts, a deletable neck, and finally shapely eyebrows...kissable lips...deep brown eyes. Even the Wonders of the World could never captivate her like this. Jane, her Jane. She moves forward, toeing off her heels as she advances.

As she gets closer, she can see wetness pooled between Jane's thighs. Her eyes grow even darker than before and Jane has the sensation that she iss about to be eaten alive. Maura wastes no time. She sidles up to the bed, hikes her dress up enough to have more flexibility, and climbs on top of Jane, framing Janes hips with her thighs. Both of her hands drift up Jane's abs, just cupping her breasts as she leans in to give a hot and wet kiss. Maura's tongue darts out almost immediately into Jane's mouth, massaging the detective's tongue with her own. She feels Jane sigh into her mouth as the kiss deepens. The sense of urgency is still there as their lips move against each other. Maura's hands finally move up to fully palm both breasts, sliding her thumbs back and forth over nipples that are already very hard. All Jane can do is groan in pleasure and arch her back, hoping to feel more of Maura's knowing touch.

Although she is almost embarrassingly turned on, this is Maura and she has to know by now the effect she has on the detective. The raven-haired woman grows impatient with Maura's touch on her breasts as her clit is throbbing between her thighs. Maura's words at the party combined with the car ride have her nearly at the edge five minutes in. Jane reaches up to one of Maura's hands and tries to drag it where she wants it most. Maura acquiesces and Jane can feel the woman smirk against her lips.

"You're so wet already, Jane," Maura murmurs as she breaks the kiss and runs a finger up and down Jane's slit.

"Have been since I saw you get dressed before we left." Jane can feel her hips cant up, trying to get Maura to touch her with intention.

"You want it that badly?" Maura draws her finger through the wetness to rub softly at the bundle of nerves nearly begging for her attention.

Jane can only groan. "You know I do, baby." Maura continues her barely-there touching, moving at a maddeningly slow pace. She is drunk with the power she has over Jane. Everyone likes to make jokes about Jane being the man in their relationship, but the stark truth is they are two fiercely strong women who crave control in their own ways. That, of course, translates into their sex life. One woman may have the upper hand at times but there's always power struggle. And tonight, Maura is in charge, and she wants to dismantle Jane, kiss by kiss, touch by touch.

Jane is now moaning at every circle of Maura's finger, tossing her head back and forth. "Maura, please. Pleeeaasuunnngh." Maura chose that moment to press just slightly harder and faster before letting up again.

Oh yeah, she is going to enjoy this. "Please what, Jane?" She's back to her soft and slow touching.

Jane reaches down to Maura's hand, pressing down to try and give herself the pleasure she seeks. "For the love of God, fuck me, Maura." Maura leans down to cut her off with her mouth while abruptly slipping two fingers into Jane. She feels Jane's mouth nearly unmovingly against her own as she begins to thrust slowly.

Maura decides her mouth could be of much better use and trails her lips over a sharp jaw, nipping as she goes. Sucking Jane's earlobe into her mouth, she picks up the pace of her fingers. Jane starts moaning in earnest at the sensory overload, becoming even louder when Maura's thumb moves up to rub her clit with each thrust.

Maura can feel the detective's walls start clenching around her fingers and slim hips start meeting hers more and more erratically. She knows Jane's close and she's ready to throw her over the edge with abandon.

Releasing the earlobe she was preoccupied with, she leaves her lips near Jane's ear. "You're so hot, Jane. You feel so good and so wet. I love being able to fuck you like this." She finishes with a moan, unable to hide how much Jane getting off is getting to her. Meanwhile, Jane just grows louder as Maura feels more wetness coat her fingers.

"Come on, baby. Come for me." Maura's thrusting is hard and fast now, pushing Jane right over the edge. It's all Jane can do to keep her soul from leaving her body. Her fingers are clenched into the sheets by her sides, twisting them to keep her grounded. Her hips are moving with a mind of their own, determined to eke out every bit of pleasure Maura is willing to give her. She can hear herself moaning Maura's name very loudly, thanking God that her girlfriend took time to make sure they'd be alone. Although, at this point, her mother has probably already heard more than she'd bargained for.

Maura's fingers finally start to slow down, drawing out the pleasure but taking care not to overstimulate her love. Pulling her fingers gingerly out from Jane, she moves her head back so she's at a better vantage point to kiss Jane soundly on the lips. Jane just sighs as they kiss with less urgency, but just as much fire, as before. Maura ends the kiss, biting on Jane's lip as she pulls away. Sitting up and straddling Jane, she brings two soaked fingers to her lips and begins sucking Jane's wetness from them. Jane's hips thrust up at the sight and she feels a frisson of arousal shoot through her once again.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman," Jane says as she pulls Maura down so she can flip their positions.

Maura just smirks up at her, wetness coating her lips. "I know."


End file.
